Trapped In Your Greatest Deam, Yet In a Nightmare
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: Kasi Reid is a semi-normal almost thirteen-year-old girl with a thing for Sonic the Hedgehog games. But one day, Her Wii remote and Balance Board are glowing funny. Now Kasi has to learn how to fit in as a mobian mouse. Chapter 2 has minor Chris Bashing!
1. Another day, Another Glowing Wii Remote

_**I see these "self-insert" fics all over the place. People never really seem to like them, but that's what I do, I take something people don't like and make it into something they do like. Most people anyway. Anyway, here is the profile for myself in the story.**_

_**Human: **_

_**Name: Kassandra**_

_**Nickname: Kasi**_

_**Age: 12 3/4**_

_**Home Town: Everett, WA**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Skin: Light-ish**_

_**Height: About 5'**_

_**Hair: short and naturally curly, forever frizzy and out of control**_

_**Mobian:**_

_**Species: White Mouse**_

_**Special powers: Able to Climb up any surface, Super-Speed (not as fast as Sonic, but not normal speed either)**_

_**Super Form: Chaos Control Kasi (ick… I don't like that name) I suppose it DOES sort of sound cute…**_

_**Appearance: Look at my profile pic for basic appearance. In this story: Wearing black ninja shirt left over from Halloween costume, also wearing red pants (I'm no good at matching outfits apparently)and dark green VANS shoes.**_

_ "Great… another day at day-camp-jail for older kids… AKA, Evergreen Middle School." _I though to myself as I heard my mom's voice calling me downstairs.

I was still mostly asleep, so I had a tough time finding my clothes pile on the chair across the room. I rarely actually put my clothes where they're 'sposed to go. I suddenly heard my cell phone, an LG Xenon, ringing with the 8-bit version of "I am (all of me)," Shadow the Hedgehog's theme. Wows I love the hedgie. I turned off the alarm and lay back down.

"KASSANDRA OCEAN REID GET UP NOW!" I heard my mom's voice, getting annoyed. Yeah, with me, that's annoyed.

"Coming, Mom! C'mon Shadow." I said to my Shadow Plushie, scooping it out of the bed and tripping over a random pair of pants on the pink rug on my way out. My room is also rarely cleaned. 

"PAIIIIN Without love! PAAAIIIN Can't get enough! Take it Shads!"

"…"

"Great!" I sang one of the many songs I've learned online and tried to get my Shadow plushie to join in all while making instant oatmeal. I accidently put milk in my oatmeal, right after spending five minutes looking for the milk in the laundry room. I didn't care, though and ate it anyway. It tasted good.

"Fiiine… My-uh-Hee… My-uh-hooo My-uh-Haaa… My-uh-iPod!" I mis-sang the lyrics to the song on purpose cuz it sounded funny and random that way.

"That soon? Said Spoon… Just eat… a comb!"

"Almost time to go, and what is that song?" Mom wondered to me as I kept singing. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the Numa numa Song, Mom! It's like the most well known viral song thing ever! Right, Shadow?"

"…"

"See?" In reply, my alarm to leave went off.

"I'd like to make myself beliiiiiiive thaaaat plaaaannnet eeeeeeaaarth turns slooooowwwllly…" I sang along with my Sansa Fuze MP3 player. It's not an iPod, but it's something. My friend Kat looked at me weirdly. Kat was a seventh-grader and I was a sixth-grader.

I almost missed the bus cuz my locker wouldn't open, and then my backpack got stuck. It took me pulling on the backpack, then my friend Tina pulling on me to get it out. We both fell backwards when it popped out.

I noted that my laptop was glowing funny when I picked it up. I passed. I'd watched too much Ghost Hunters to try to operate that thing. It looked possessed. I opted for the Wii instead, putting in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and picking my custom team, Team Hedgie Power, I didn't notice that the balance board and Wii remote were glowing, too. I felt like a really WAS in the game.

Then my head went all fuzzy and I blacked out.


	2. Trapped Like Sonic X

"Come ON, Faker! She's dead, okay?"

"No, I'm sure she's alive… that was a hard fall though."

I opened my eyes to see several blurry shapes standing around me. I then realized my glasses were off. I started to turn myself over, only to bump my chin on some random shoe.

"…Ow!" Somehow, sounds sounded slightly louder and clearer than before. I noticed this in my own voice, as well as the worried chatter I heard around me. I scrambled around in what appeared to be someone's grassy yard.

I looked up at one of the shapes, and instantly, being the Sonic fan I am, recognized the three hedgehog boys. Sonic, Shadow and Silver, just by their silhouettes. I pulled myself off of the ground, realizing that I looked like an idiot, and if I was in a yard, somebody from school could see me.

"Uhh… hi? I think… I don't remember reading anything about mobians speaking another language… unless… Are you guys Japanese? Uh… let's see…" I pulled a phrase book out of my backpack, "That would be… 'こんにちは日本語貴方達はあるか' I think… wait… What the beep does that even mean?"

Shadow did a facepalm. I shrugged and put the book away. The way I figured it, a phrasebook was no good if it only wrote in the other language instead of telling you how to pronounce it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly began surfing the internet for a translator.

"Okay… Here goes nothing… 'Ka-nechiwa… umm…palute…I think…anata…neehongo?' Umm…Heh… I should probably leave now, cuz you guys don't~"

Shadow stopped me with his hand. I blushed at his touch. Being touched by my bishie! I looked into his crimson eyes, pitying, yet still steely cold. It sent a shiver up my spine.

"Who are you, little Mouseygirl?" He wondered. All I could do was squeak. Really mouse-ish of me. Really. Then I sprung into hyper fangirl mode.

"OMGOMGOMG! I'MNOTDREAMINGANDYOU'!OMGOMGOMGOMG… wait a moment! Why are you in my living room? Also, why is there grass in my living room, and DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU PERVERT?" That last one was because Shadow was grabbing me in an awkward place.

"Geez… how much sugar did you give HER?" Silver wondered quietly, but my mouse ears picked it up.

"Okay, I'm not hyper. Sure, I put a LOT of brown sugar and maple syrup on my oatmeal this morning, and I bought three chocolate-chip cookies at lunch, but I don't get sugar highs." I defended myself. Then I realized something that made me fall to the ground in shock.

"_I'm in Sonic's universe, like in Sonic X. That means I could NEVER get home! Micah might steal my laptop!_" This time I was caught by… air? Oh, yeah. Silver has telekinesis. He must be using that to keep me up. Following my thoughts out loud, I said,

"I'm not gonna be as n00by as Chris from Sonic X was! I'll be professinAAAA-omph!" I'd been pacing around while talking, and I'd tripped over a random rock. My bright red sweatpants suffered in the fall by getting grass-stained. I was tooken to Miss Vanilla's house to get my pants washed. It was there, in one of Amy's dresses (we were about the same size), that I told the Sonic crew how I'd gotten here. Shadow seemed to want to stay away from me.

"So, my laptop was glowing funny, so I left it alone, I turned on the Wii, and then I was here. The End. XD" Applause from Cream and Charmy.

"That was good, Miss Mouseygirl!"

"Really Cool!"

"Chao chao!"

I reached down to pet Cheese, as the little creature had tugged at my sock to get attention. I looked around, surveying the faces of familiar characters and grinned.

"I could like it here!"


	3. Where Truth Dies

I felt the heavy gold ring in my hand before slipping it into my backpack with the five others I was able to carry. This backpack of gold was weighing me down with about half my own weight.

"*pant* Okay, *pant* now I feel *pant* sorry for you *pant* guys." I observed, jogging to keep up with even Silver, the slowest in the group. These guys may not be that much older than me, but they can move WAY faster. I decided to pull a trick I'd pulled in math class once to get out of the class. I dropped like a stone, pretending to faint.

"Uh-Oh… SHADOW! SONIC!" Silver called out, trying to get the older hedgehogs' attention. Shadow turned around to look with a look of exasperation that quickly turned to concern as he saw me. I struggled to hold still as Shadow _PICKED ME UP_ and started back up the hill. I opened my eyes and smiled, saying,

"OkaynowI'mbetter." Shadow shook his head and kept carrying me, obviously not wanting to risk another faint on more dangerous terrain. We were almost out of Green Hill Zone and to the Mystic Ruins, where Tails' workshop was stationed. I know my basic "Sonic Adventure" geography. I informed Sonic of this and he gave me a funny look.

"What? Yes, they make games out of your adventures in my world. I have Sonic Heroes, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Shadow the Hedgehog and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games."

I counted on my fingers all of the games I had. Then I stopped.

"Hmm… Shadow the Hedgehog is my favorite, cuz it's got you in it, Shaddy-"

"Don't call me that."

"- but then comes Sonic Heroes, cuz Tails sounds SO CUTE!-"

"Sonic! Keep her away from me!"

"- Then Sonic unleashed cuz I like the daytime levels, and there's no Omochao…" I rambled on about different Sonic stuff I knew about. Knuckles groaned and put his hands over his ears.

"Don't you know how to make that thing shut up?" I continued, now switching into the subject of this website, .

"So, people on the website think a bunch of weird stuff about you guys. Some of the common ones are Knuckles is an idiot, Silver is a crossdresser…"

The mentioned two gave looks that clearly meant 'What!' I shrugged and continued.

"Also, Shadow, people say that you're an Emo. I don't believe it, though. People also say that Amy is a stalker, Rouge-"

"Cream is here!" Silver warned me. The little bunny giggled and waved at me.

"- Errm… Rouge does bad things that Cream probably shouldn't hear about, and Cream herself is pure evil inside. I kind of believe that, cuz how can she be that sweet, and not be faking?"

I honestly think the whole group, even patient Vanilla, was relived when we got to the Mystic Ruins.


End file.
